So Near and Maybe Not So Far
by f1gymnast
Summary: Warning: Post series 3 so contains spoilers. How Aramis is adapting to his new life and some of the challenges that represents. Annamis with added son. Rather sweet and cute, I hope. :) Part of the 'Future' series.
1. So Near and Maybe Not So Far

**This idea came into my head and wouldn't go away. It's post series 3 so if you haven't seen series 3 and don't want to be spoiled stop here.**

 **This basically is my idea of what happened next for Aramis.**

 **All reviews welcome. :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

So Near and Maybe Not So Far

Aramis was weary after spending most of the day with the Spanish Ambassador. The peace negotiations were taking a while and would take a while longer but he felt he had a rapport with the man. The Ambassador had been pleasantly surprised when Aramis was able to converse in fluent Spanish and he was taking a liking to the former marksman. He challenged Aramis to a light-hearted duel in which Aramis was forced to hold back in fear of humiliating the Ambassador, however the man had noticed but thanked Aramis for his judgement.

Aramis' body was starting to stiffen as that was more rigorous than he was used to now. Although whenever possible D'Artagnan kept him on his toes. He was still struggling to come to terms with having his own servants and everyone bowing to him in light of his superior status.

He entered his bedchamber to find Duval folding the freshly washed laundry and placing it in the wardrobes and chests.

'Good evening sir,' the young boy smiled. He was only sixteen and was desperate to please. Aramis had told him many times that it was not necessary to call him 'sir' but Duval argued that informality could lead to him being too informal in public. Aramis was impressed by the boy's understanding.

'Good evening Duval,' Aramis smiled back.

'I'll fetch your supper sir,' he bowed and made to leave as Aramis was stretching his shoulders. Duval turned, 'Would you like me to run a bath for after supper sir?'

'You're a mind-reader Duval. Thank you, that would great,' Aramis smiled back and couldn't help but laugh slightly as Duval's eyes lit up with Aramis' praise.

After supper Aramis stepped into his warm and somewhat fragrant bath. Duval and added Lavender oil and rose petals to it. The boy was so eager to impress. Aramis still wasn't sure whether he was happy smelling of lavender and roses. He much more used to smelling of leather and gunpowder. D'Artagnan had made fun of him recently but he could also hear the envy in the new Captain's voice.

He soaked for a while until the bath became tepid but it had done wonders for his aching muscles. He stepped out onto the mat and dried himself with a towel. He smiled again as he saw clean clothes ready for him on his bed as he walked into his bedchamber. He still wasn't used to the massive double bed that nearly swallowed him.

He put on clean braies and a shirt. They stuck to him slightly where he wasn't yet completely dry and put on his breeches. He looked out the window and could see darkness had fallen. It was only 8 pm but in the winter the night's closed in early.

As he finished doing up his breeches he heard a sound. More precisely a giggling sound. Aramis walked round the side of his bed and to his great surprise found the little king hiding behind the side of his bed. The boy grinned widely as he saw he'd been found.

'Sire?' Aramis questioned with a smile.

The little boy placed a finger to his lips, 'Shhh. Mama not find me here,' he grinned widely.

' _Bed time,' Aramis thought._

Aramis moved away and sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. He was actually alone with his son and he was terrified.

'Louis?' Aramis heard Anne calling from down the hall. 'Louis?' she called again.

A knock came at the door, 'Come in,' Aramis called to see Anne looking resplendent in blue. She had decided not to take the full year of mourning as she decided that it would have sent the wrong message, that she was preoccupied and not ready to defend France. The world needed to know she wasn't distracted.

'Excuse me, Minister,' she said looking directly into Aramis' eyes. 'You haven't see the King have you?'

'No, I'm afraid not,' he answered but he indicated with a nod of his head that their son was indeed hiding behind the bed.

'Oh well. If you do see him, please send him to bed,' she smiled and left but she left the door open a crack and Aramis did not hear her footsteps retreating.

The King jumped round the bed as Aramis finished putting on his boots.

'Thank you Minister!' he exclaimed with such an innocent grin.

'That's alright, Sire. And you may call me Aramis,' Aramis wanted to touch him but he didn't dare.

'Aramis!' the boy shouted loudly and proudly. The boy turned serious for a second. 'Can you call me Louis then?'

Aramis was surprised by the question. 'I'm not sure that would be appropriate Sire,' Aramis knew he had said the wrong thing as the boy's face fell. Aramis was still aware that Anne was listening outside. 'I suppose when it is **just** us I can, but when others are present I have address you like them.'

Aramis knew he had said the right thing as the boy's eyes lit up and without warning the little king had embraced his Minister and Aramis couldn't help but hold him tightly. Anne, who had been listening the whole time, peered around the door and her face broke into a wide smile to see their embrace.

'Thank you Aramis,' the boy said as he left towards the door, leaving Aramis with a rather wide and foolish grin on his face.

'GOTCHA!' Anne shouted as Aramis heard wild giggling coming from outside the door. He moved across and opened it to see Anne holding their son who was flailing his arms and legs trying to get free but clearly loving every moment.

'I think Mama's got you,' Aramis said trying to contain his laughter.

Anne put down the squealing child and knelt in front of him.

'It's bed time young man,' she said as the boy pouted. 'Even king's must go to bed,' Louis looked up to Aramis for support.

'Time for bed,' Aramis confirmed as the boy sulked.

'If you got to bed now I will tell you a story,' the boy's face lit up again.

'A musketeer story?' he asked eagerly and then his forehead creased as he thought. He turned to Aramis, 'You were musketeer?'

'Yes,' Aramis nodded as the boy looked from his mother to his minister. 'Aramis is Aramis from the stories!' he looked to his mother for confirmation and she nodded.

'Wow,' he turned back to Aramis, 'Mama says you're the best shooter in the whole world!' Aramis was taken by surprise at the statement while Anne closed her eyes trying hide her embarrassment.

Louis, however, did not notice. 'Can tell you tell me a story Aramis?'

Anne cleared her throat.

'Please?' the little king added. Aramis was strongly reminded of little Marie from the monastery.

Aramis quickly looked to Anne who was smiling but she could see the slight fear in his eyes.

'Only if Minister Aramis has enough time,' she said to give him a way out if he needed it. She knew it was difficult for him to try and set his own boundaries about what was allowed and what wasn't.

Aramis knelt down so his head was just below the level of the King's. 'I suppose I could-'

'Yay!' the King responded interrupting Aramis.

'But...you must be in bed when I get there,' Aramis looked up to Anne and then back to Louis. 'I'll be there in ten minutes.' The boy smiled and ran.

'Louis don't run!' Anne called after him. Anne and Aramis waited and could the boy walking but also heard him start running again and both huffed with laughter. Aramis hadn't been this close to Anne privately since he took the post. They were both very careful as Aramis' appointment had not been well received by some of the council. They wanted to make sure Aramis was seen to have been given the post only because he was the right man for the job and no other reason.

Aramis stood drinking in the sight of Anne who in turn was doing the same with her eyes searching Aramis' face. It was comfortable silence between them.

'Best shot in the world?' Aramis broke the silence and watched Anne blush slightly.

'Actually, I said you were the best shot in France,' she corrected. 'He's only just starting to realise that France isn't the whole world.' Aramis chortled then turned serious.

'What story am I going to tell him?' he asked looking slightly fearful.

Anne could see he was uncomfortable with the realisation that he could now have much more than he ever dreamed of.

'You could tell him a story that you told the orphan's at the monastery,' she felt slightly triumphant as he was shocked that she knew about that.

'Constance told you,' he sighed.

'Well, D'Artagnan told Constance and Constance told me,' she could see the pain he bore. Whether it was having to leave the children or why he went there is the first place she did not know. 'I'd like to hear about them. But only when you're ready,' she reached out and gently cupped his cheek with her right hand and Aramis felt himself lean into her touch. 'We have time,' she said quietly.

She pulled her hand away. 'You could always tell him how you gallantly saved the Queen,' she grinned with mischief in her eyes.

'Which one?' he replied cheekily.

'Whichever one you like,' she moved away and Aramis could only stare at how her dress moved with her and accentuated her figure.

He sighed as he turned to put his freshly laundered jacket on but then an idea crossed his mind. He was going to tell stories about musketeers so he would look as much like one as he could. He quickly attached his sword belt, his dagger belt and one of his pistols. The combination suddenly felt more comforting to him that his Minister jacket.

He started to make his way towards the King's chambers and found some rather strange looks being thrown at him. He didn't care. He approached quietly.

'He's not coming!' he heard Louis whine.

'Aramis will be here, I promise you,' Anne replied.

Aramis was about to enter when the boy spoke again, 'Do you think he likes me?' Aramis and Anne were stunned by the question.

'Of course he does,' Anne recovered quickly. 'Why would you ask that?'

A short pause followed with Aramis listening intently.

'I don't want him to like me just because I'm the King. I want him to **like** me,' Louis said.

'Oh Louis. He does like you and you like him,' Louis nodded but Aramis couldn't see. 'He's just getting used to the way things are. He's not sure how he can address you and what activities he can do with you. He also has a very important job to get used to.'

'So I have to tell him what I like to do and then if he's not busy he might be able to do it with me?' hope was shining in the boy's eyes.

'Yes. But sometimes his job will have to come first. I take it you would like to spend more time with Aramis?' Anne smiled.

'Yes!' the boy's answer was full of enthusiasm. Aramis smiled. Not only did he want to spend more time with Louis but Louis wanted to spend more time with him.

Aramis stepped back quietly before making sure his footsteps could be heard and then knocking. He had never really felt this nervous.

'Come in!' came the enthusiastic shout and Aramis peered around the door. Louis was at up in bed as Anne was sat on the left side of the bed facing her son with her feet dangling off the side.

Anne leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead, 'Goodnight,' she said.

'Goodnight Mama,' he replied. Anne pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the door passing closely to Aramis.

Aramis moved to take Anne's place on the bed and sat in front of the eager King. Anne left the room but listened quietly as she wanted to know the tale Aramis would tell.

'So what story do want me to tell?' he asked Louis.

Louis thought for a moment before answering, 'A true one! With you, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan,' Louis smiled.

Aramis thought for a moment but Louis interrupted him, 'Mama always starts with 'There was once four brave musketeers named Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan'. So I always know she's telling me a musketeer story,' Louis beamed.

'Oh, ok. So there were once three musketeers,' Louis tried to interrupt but fell silent as Aramis raised his hand. The boy looked eager for what was to come next. 'Their names were Athos, Porthos and Aramis. They had just made a new friend in D'Artagnan who was training to be a musketeer.'

Aramis could see that he had the boy's full attention.

'There was this very bad man named Vadim. He stole some gunpowder but he was locked up in the Châtelet,' Aramis continued.

'With all the bad people?' Louis asked, eyes wide eagerness. So it was the first time he saved her that he would tell their son about. Anne moved away and decided to give them privacy. The guards were stationed on the outer doors and that was where they would stay.

'Yes. With all the bad people. Vadim had hidden the gunpowder and his men were ready to strike.'

Louis was leaning forward so he was closer to Aramis.

'So the musketeers had to come up with a plan,' Aramis continued. 'They decided they needed to befriend Vadim and help him escape the Châtelet.'

'Let the bad man out?' Louis looked surprised as Aramis nodded.

'They hoped he would lead them to the gunpowder. But Vadim would never trust a musketeer.'

'But D'Artagnan wasn't a musketeer!' Aramis couldn't suppress his smile. His son was intelligent.

'You're right. D'Artagnan wasn't a musketeer so he went undercover to help Vadim escape. We staged a duel with the Red Guards which allowed D'Artagnan to be arrested and placed in the same cell as Vadim.'

Louis was turning into a great audience and the children at the monastery were again at the forefront of Aramis' mind.

'D'Artagnan helped Vadim escape as planned but Vadim took the Queen hostage as he escaped,' Aramis said with drama building in his voice.

'Mama was in danger?' Louis eyes widened as he thought of his mother being hurt. Aramis nodded.

'But the brave musketeer Aramis saved her from the shower of bullets as Vadim released her. He shielded her so she wouldn't be hurt,' Aramis was watching Louis closely.

'You saved Mama! Mama always said you were the bravest,' Louis couldn't contain his joy as smiled at Aramis and Aramis smiled back. Aramis wanted to correct the boy as he had the Queen when she made the same statement but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

'Vadim and D'Artagnan got away. D'Artagnan managed to get Vadim's plan to his friends but D'Artagnan didn't know that Vadim knew he was spy all along.' Louis gasped when he heard this. Aramis had to suppress a smile.

'D'Artagnan was captured and Athos, Porthos and Aramis had no idea where he was. Vadim had told D'Artagnan that he wanted to kill the King and Queen after the Easter service at Notre Dame,' Aramis was cut-off.

'He wanted to kill Mama and Papa?' Louis asked innocently but Aramis felt a twinge of emotion. He had been so lost in emotion with his son in front of him that he had forgotten that he would never truly be the boy's father. Louis looked at him confused and Aramis gathered himself.

'Yes. That's we thought but he actually wanted to steal all of the jewels,' Aramis continued, finding his rhythm again. 'D'Artagnan had been strapped to the gunpowder but he was clever and managed to get himself free. Athos and Porthos quickly realised the mistake that we had made and we went to stop Vadim.'

Louis was leaning ever closer to Aramis now. Aramis knew he should pull away but he didn't.

'Then there was a big BANG!' Aramis raised his arms theatrically as Louis giggled at the action. 'The force of the explosion knocked all of us to the ground. We still didn't know where D'Artagnan was. Vadim got away but D'Artagnan found him and wounded him. We caught up seconds later and we were all glad to find D'Artagnan alive. We followed the blood trail to Vadim who was collapsed at the edge of the Seine.'

'So the musketeers won?'

'Of course they did,' Aramis smiled.

'They returned the jewels?'

Aramis leant forwards slightly and Louis did the same.

'They were tempted to keep some,' he whispered, 'But they are honourable men so they returned all the jewels,' Aramis saw Louis grinning back at him.

'Did D'Artagnan become a musketeer?'

'Oh not yet, but that is story for another night,' Aramis replied seeing the slight disappointment in Louis' eyes followed by the realisation that this may mean another story later on.

Aramis held up the blankets so Louis could snuggle under them and placed the blankets up to the boy's neck to keep him warm.

'Goodnight Aramis,' the boy said as he stared up at his minister.

'Goodnight Si- Louis,' this brought a big smile onto Louis' face. Aramis wanted to kiss his forehead but settled for running his fingers gently through his son's blonde locks. Louis smiled at the gesture as if it was normal.

Aramis moved off the bed and collected the candle and left the room with a short backwards glance towards his son.

Before Aramis knew it he was back at his own chambers and was startled by Duval who was stoking the fire. Aramis removed his dagger and pistol but kept his sword belt on.

'Duval have an early night. I can look after myself,' Aramis said kindly.

'Thank you sir,' he bowed and turned to leave but Aramis called him back.

'How's your mother?' he asked.

'Ok,' Duval shifted slightly and looked up to see that Aramis wasn't convinced. 'Her back's still bad. The doctor gave her a pain draught but it didn't work and he says he doesn't believe in giving women anything stronger,' he said sadly.

'Who is the doctor?'

'A Dr. Petit. He short and incredibly fat,' Duval said honestly before realising what he said. 'I didn't mean to disrespect him...I...a...,' he sighed looking embarrassed but looked up to see Aramis smiling.

'Don't worry Duval, I won't tell anyone,' Aramis smirked back seeing the boy's uncomfortableness and Duval shoulders relaxed.

'I've asked Dr. Allard to look in on her tomorrow for his own assessment. I hope you don't mind,' Aramis looked up to worry on Duval's face. 'There will be no charge,' Aramis had guessed correctly at the young man's concern as Duval seemed to relax slightly.

'You asked the Royal Doctor to look at my mother?' Duval asked in disbelief.

'There has to be some advantage to being my manservant you know,' Aramis smiled kindly. 'He also gave me these. Two drops in wine for the red one before bed and one drop of the green one. You can put them both in same glass.'

'Thank you sir,' Duval was beaming. He had never believed that he could be servant to the First Minister!

'Do you need to stay home to wait for Dr. Allard tomorrow?'

'No. My sister can do that. Goodnight sir,' he bowed and left leaving Aramis alone with his thoughts.

When Louis had mentioned his 'father' Aramis had suddenly realised that he could never truly be his son's father. It had hit home then. He sat on the bed wallowing in his depression but a thought nagged him. Little Louis was already turning into an intelligent and fun little boy. Louis XIII had raised him well and Aramis realised he should be thankful that he could be as close was to his son. That he could see his son almost every day and get to know him better.

Aramis walked through the corridors holding a solitary candle until he came to the gallery. He stood before Louis XIII's portrait in the empty room.

'You raised him well,' Aramis said quietly to the portrait that couldn't hear him. As much as Aramis hated how Louis had treated Anne he couldn't fault the man on how his son had been raised.

He wandered again before finding himself approaching the Queen's chambers. The guards hadn't seen him so he ducked to the side. Anne had shown him a secret passageway that led from one of the main corridors to a corridor in her quarters that bypassed the guards.

She had been unable to use it when Rochefort held her under house arrest as he had posted guards directly outside her bedchamber. Aramis walked through quietly and listened to make sure no-one was about.

He emerged into a deserted hallway and made his way over to Anne's bedchamber. Lady Jacqueline was embroidering outside.

She stood and curtseyed, 'First Minister,' she addressed him. Aramis still hadn't got used to the respect he received from everyone because of his station. 'Her Majesty is not receiving visitors.'

Aramis nodded and turned to leave but stopped as Anne's voice came through the door, 'Come in Aramis.' Jacqueline smiled and opened the door before returning to her embroidery.

Aramis walked through to see Anne looking beautiful with her hair down, he loved her hair down as it framed her face beautifully, and obviously getting ready for bed as she wore a dressing gown while sat at her desk. He closed the door behind him.

'Did the story take that long?' she asked smiling as he sank into a chair opposite her with the desk between them.

'No. I went back to my chambers for a while,' Aramis replied.

'I hear he's fast asleep,' she remarked but Aramis could only nod. 'What's wrong? Aramis?'

He turned to her and could see the concern etched on her face. He decided the truth was best.

'I'm scared,' he replied honestly.

'Of?'

'Getting it wrong. Saying or doing something I shouldn't. Trying to figure out how close I can get to him and whether he wants me to be that close. Scared this all a dream,' Aramis was just letting all his feelings flow and Anne knew she should let him do so. This was so difficult for him but she was determined that they would get everything they possibly could out of the situation. 'You know Louis...I mean-.'

'My husband,' she filled in and Aramis nodded.

'He told me this,' he gestured towards her and around, 'could never happen. That even from beyond the grave he would stop it. I don't want it stop but I'm afraid that I may mess it up,' he finished leaning forwards and running his fingers through his hair. He didn't notice Anne move towards the door and open it.

'Jacqueline, I'm going to retire now but I don't need help.'

The young woman smiled knowingly, 'I will ensure the guards are told that no-one is to disturb you but I would lock the door Majesty. Goodnight,' she curtseyed and turned to leave. Jacqueline was Anne's most trusted lady and she would never let on about Anne's feelings for her First Minister. Anne bolted the door and turned to Aramis who hadn't moved.

She understood his fear. He feared losing having everything he could have. He feared that his son would not want to know him. He feared that it would all be taken away. She would ensure that never happened.

He sat back in his chair as he noticed her footsteps behind him. She encircled him with her arms so she was stood behind the chair and her hands were placed on his shirt with her face just over his right shoulder.

'I know it is hard,' she started, 'but we will find the right boundaries, who we can trust and find a way to be happy.'

'You're right, I just don't think I've ever been this scared,' he admitted.

'We have what we could have only dreamed of. Now we must take it,' Anne was very close Aramis' ear. 'Louis told me he wants to spend more time with you...and so do I,' she was practically kissing his ear.

Aramis turned to face her and she moved into his eye-line, 'But only if you are agreeable,' she stared into his brown eyes and saw them sparkling. He reached up and pulled her chin gently towards him as they kissed passionately.

The broke apart as Aramis whispered, 'I'm more than agreeable.'

Anne moved to sit on his lap as they kissed again and Aramis ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

Now they could be together and no-one could stop them. They could be a family of sorts. They could be more than they had ever dreamed of.

* * *

 **A/N: My first try at post series 3. I hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Adjustment

**This is just a chapter in the life of Anne and Aramis at the palace that came to mind. It was written for my friends Sylvie and Laura and is hopefully rather sweet and fluffy.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two - Adjustment

Aramis was sat at his desk as he pondered over finances and needs alike. The war was still proving costly but he was hoping that it would soon be resolved. His meetings with the Spanish Ambassador were going well and they had built up a good rapport. It seemed that Philip thought that his sister would cave into all his demands immediately as she would be desperate for peace to improve her popularity. Anne, however, was fiercely defending France and would not bow to her brother's demands. The Ambassador had some sympathy for her as he had already told the King that his demands were outrageous. Anne could be quite the battle-axe when she wanted to be as her son was her life and she would not sell him short, especially against her own brother. Aramis and the Ambassador had found themselves as mediators and were working hard for a solution as both admitted their countries couldn't stand this much longer.

Aramis' thoughts turned to Porthos at the front. He always dreaded news as he knew his friend wouldn't be content hiding away in his tent and letting the other men fight. Many Generals would but not Porthos.

Athos was still travelling with Sylvie and wrote occasionally. Aramis smiled as he thought of his friend who was finally happy. The arrival of the baby would cause him to panic so Aramis hoped they made it back well before then. A panicky Athos was something that required at least two, no three, sets of hands.

Aramis chuckled to himself quietly as his thoughts turned to how D'Artagnan had made the role of Captain of the Musketeers his own. The fresh faced boy that had threatened Athos when they first met him had showed promise even then. Now he was a leader of men.

Aramis looked down at his pile of papers and sighed. How did he end up like this? Ah, yes. Athos. 'You really stitched me up there my friend,' he said quietly.

Aramis got up and opened the office door. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the palace and felt better. He never did well with silence so why he thought he could work without distraction was truly ridiculous.

He stretched slightly and sat back down looking at the letter he had received from the Duke of Marseille. The Duke was increasingly worried about the war and was demanding that Aramis do something about it quickly. Aramis shook his head, 'You and just about every other noble who contacts me. I'm trying,' he mumbled to himself.

Aramis' ears pricked as heard a familiar sound. Someone was approaching his office, or rather, was running towards his office. He couldn't hold back the smile as he heard non-descript words of chastisement from Lady Jacqueline. Mostly likely words about running in the palace.

Quieter footsteps could now be heard and Aramis waited with his head down. There was light knock on the open door as the little king stood there looking at Aramis slightly apprehensively. Anne had always said Aramis was not to be disturbed when he was working but the boy couldn't wait anymore. He had summoned up the courage so knew he had to show Aramis. Now.

'What can I do for you, Majesty?' Aramis asked but he wasn't sure the boy had heard him.

The little boy pushed his blonde, curly hair behind his ear in a nervous gesture that Aramis identified as one of his own. There was silence for a few moments as Aramis noticed the piece of paper in the boy's hand.

'What's that Louis?' Aramis asked quietly pointing at the piece of paper in the boy's hand. The boy recognised the use of his name and that seemed to give him courage as he walked towards Aramis. Aramis was wondering why the little king looked so nervous.

Louis approached Aramis' desk and finally held out the piece of paper and Aramis took it from him. Aramis smiled as he looked the drawing and placed it on his desk. Louis watched Aramis closely and thought that Aramis smiling was a good thing.

Louis approached the desk to get closer and stood on his tip-toes so he could see his drawing face up. Aramis watched and decided to take a gamble. He shuffled his chair backwards and lifted Louis onto his lap.

The little boy tensed slightly before relaxing in Aramis' grasp. Aramis was doing his best to not grin like a fool.

'So this is the picnic we had in the gardens last week?' Aramis asked gently.

'Yes,' the little boy smiled brightly.

'I see,' Aramis smiled back. 'That's you, me and Mama.'

'Yes, it was good day,' Louis smiled. 'Mama was really happy too.'

That statement hit Aramis hard. With his own joy at being around his son he had somewhat forgotten how Anne had been side-lined by her husband.

'You make Mama smile,' Louis said earnestly without knowing the full effect of his words.

'You and Mama make me smile,' Aramis responded truthfully making the boy giggle slightly.

* * *

Anne was walking towards Aramis' office when she saw Lady Jacqueline sat outside reading. Jacqueline often had a book hidden in a pocket in her skirts which she read when she had time. Anne quietly moved towards Jacqueline who smiled at Anne as she approached.

'He was adamant about seeing Minister Aramis,' Jacqueline said quietly as giggling wafted through the office's open door.

Anne quietly moved across towards the door and peeked her head around it. She saw Aramis sat at his desk with their son his lap. Louis seemed quite happy with Aramis around and it made Anne very happy to know it. She crept back before walking more forcefully so that her shoes clicked on the floor.

She knocked on the open and found them in the same position as when she had looked before.

'Mama!' the little boy cried joyfully at the sight of his mother. Aramis merely bowed his head as much as he could with his son on his lap.

'What naughtiness are you two up to?' she asked looking amused.

'She assumes we are being naughty?' Aramis did his best offended look. 'We're not are we?'

The little boy shook his head fast but was smiling as well.

'Really?' Anne placed her hands on her hips. 'You should be in your lessons young man?'

'Ohhh. But I was bored,' Louis whined making Aramis choke down a laugh which ended in a coughing fit. Boredom had always been one of his own reasons for escaping things.

'Are you alright Aramis?' Louis asked looking concerned as Aramis poured some water and drank thirstily.

'I am quit fine,' Aramis reassured him and the little boy didn't seem to think anything was out of place. Anne however, was smirking at his reaction.

'Back to your lessons, young man,' Anne said with an air of no argument. The little boy made a sulky face and moved himself of Aramis' legs to stand on the floor. Aramis noticed Louis look towards the drawing on the desk.

'Do you want to show your drawing to everyone else?' Aramis asked as he picked it up.

Louis shook his head, 'I want you to have it,' he smiled.

Aramis pulled out his top drawer and placed the drawing inside. 'For safe keeping,' he smiled making Louis smile broadly back as he left Aramis' office.

Aramis leant back in his chair grinning a bit goofily and Anne smiled warmly. She walked around his desk and leant against it facing him.

'He finally gave it to you then?' she smiled.

'What do you mean finally?' Aramis looked confused.

'He drew it last week but it has taken this long for him to get the courage to give it to you,' Anne laughed. Aramis' face fell slightly.

'He's scared of me?' he asked worriedly as Anne realised that Aramis' had interpreted her meaning incorrectly.

'No, silly,' she said as she moved and sat on his lap and touched his cheek gently. 'Your approval and opinion means everything to him. He wants you to like him and spend time with him. Louis spent a lot of time with him and he was told not to bother Tréville because he was busy. Tréville always spent time with him when he was able but Louis wasn't really ever away. He's not sure whether he can bother you not and when he does he wants you to like him.'

'I thought he knew that I liked him,' Aramis said quietly.

'He does,' Anne brushed Aramis' cheek. 'He just doesn't know whether you want him to show you his drawings and things that he's done. There are some of the nobles and, 'important people' as Louis calls them, who were rather irritated at his attempts to show them his drawings.'

'That's harsh,' Aramis looked upset.

'But now he has you,' Anne leant forward and kissed him.

When Anne drew back she cricked her neck slightly and winced.

'Are you alright?' Aramis asked.

'Yes,' she sighed. 'I feel I've got a bit of a headache coming on. I've been arguing with Lady Flora who seems to think she can tell me how to raise my son.'

'Lady Flora is a strongly opinionated woman,' Aramis smiled slightly.

'Indeed,' Anne stood up just as Duval appeared in the doorway.

'Your Majesty,' he bowed blushing slightly. Duval always got nervous around the nobles. Aramis was fine but the others were rather scary and he barely knew the Queen.

'Duval,' Anne smiled. 'How is your mother?'

'My mother?' Duval looked slightly taken aback.

'Her back?' Aramis prompted.

'Oh, yes,' Duval stumbled. 'Much better now.'

'That is good to hear,' Anne smiled. 'Duval?'

'Your Majesty?' Duval gulped.

'Confidence,' she said quietly as she stood before him. 'You are the First Minister's manservant. Barring my own ladies, you do not answer to any other servant. Do not let them think they can tell you what to do. You are able delegate chores if need be. You are young but you deserve your position.' Anne smiled earnestly and Duval smiled back. He had told Aramis about some of the older servants treating him like he was their errand boy and thinking they could get him in trouble for being late.

'Thank you, Your Majesty,' Duval bowed.

'You are very welcome,' Anne said as she gave Aramis a nod and a smile and left.

'You told her,' Duval sounded slightly exasperated.

'I just needed confirmation that you are more important that the other servants, no matter what they told you. Confidence,' Aramis grinned.

Duval blushed slightly. 'Do you require anything, sir?'

'Not at the moment, thank you,' Aramis replied as Duval nodded and left.

Aramis moved back to his desk and stared at his paperwork. He was going to kill Athos when he next saw him.

* * *

Aramis continued with his paperwork while trying to focus with his mind constantly slipping back to his son. Two letters had arrived from Porthos. One telling him how the war effort was going but Aramis was more interested in the 'friendlier' letter.

Porthos thanked Aramis for getting General Gleyzon involved in the talks, which Aramis read as, 'Thank you for giving me back-up against General Martin'.

Brujon was proving useful and Porthos said he was well which instantly made Aramis think that somehow Porthos had been injured. Aramis could always tell when Porthos was lying, even with the written word.

Finally Porthos finished off with, 'Get a move on securing peace. I'm getting old here! Love Porthos.'

Aramis loved his friend's playful scolding and could easily imagine him saying it to his face and he felt better having heard from Porthos. Even several hundred miles away his friend could raise his spirits.

Aramis heard footsteps approaching as Lady Jacqueline knocked at the door.

'Come in,' Aramis nodded towards her. 'What's happened?' he asked as she looked slightly nervous.

'It's His Majesty,' Jacqueline sighed.

'Is he hurt?' Aramis asked as he stood wondering what on earth could have happened.

'Her Majesty is resting and he has fallen. It appears to be bleeding slightly and some people are overreacting,' Jacqueline sighed but she clearly wasn't panicking and Aramis had a good idea about who was panicking. 'He won't let anyone near him and he likes you...so I thought maybe you might do better than us,' Jacqueline looked somewhat apologetic but Aramis gave a small smile and walked with her out of his office.

They walked along the corridor towards the King's chambers and found a gaggle of people in the doorway.

'Sire, stop messing around and let me see!' Lady Flora's annoyed voice travelled through the gang of people to Jacqueline and Aramis at the back.

'NO!' came the defiant shout from the little King. 'GO AWAY!'

'Excuse me,' Aramis said as the people parted to let the First Minister past. Aramis was still getting used to everyone jumping out of his way when he asked. He saw the boy sat on his bed with his left hand over his left knee with red staining his hand. Lady Flora gave Aramis a stern look but he ignored her as he squatted in front of the boy.

'Can I see?' he asked quietly and the boy shook his head but hadn't shouted which Aramis took to be a good sign.

'Stop being silly,' Lady Flora chastised and tried to pry the boy's hand away from his knee.

'That's enough,' Aramis said quietly but forcefully as he gently guided her hand away.

Aramis stood, and surrounded by mainly the Queen's ladies, he was an imposing figure. 'Please leave us,' he ordered quietly and gave Lady Flora a commanding stare when it looked as though she was going to argue. The flock of people left the room and Aramis closed the door behind him, leaving him and Louis alone in the room.

'Let's have a look then,' he smiled and Louis finally removed his hand to reveal graze across his left knee.

Aramis took a clean bandage and soaked it in alcohol. 'This will sting slightly,' he said and the little boy nodded that he understood. Aramis gently pressed the sodden bandage against the graze as Louis' face screwed up in pain. Aramis doubted that the pain of the wound was what was hurting him most though.

'All clean,' Aramis said kindly before sitting on the bed next to Louis. 'Now, what happened?'

The little boy ducked his head and mumbled, 'Fell.'

'Where?'

'Steps.' Aramis could hardly contain his smile. If Louis thought he could get around his First Minister he had other thoughts coming.

'Which steps?' Aramis asked knowing exactly what happened without having to ask.

'Just steps,' the boy was staring at his knees.

'The steps by the kitchens by any chance?' Aramis raised an eyebrow as Louis realised he had been found out. 'The one's Mama told you not to play on?'

The little boy didn't look up but nodded slowly. Aramis picked Louis up and placed him on his lap as the boy started to cry into Aramis' jacket.

'You're not crying because your knee hurts, are you?' Aramis asked gently and felt Louis shake his head.

'Mama be cross,' the boy mumbled making Aramis smile slightly.

'And rightly so,' Aramis tipped Louis' chin up so their eyes met. 'She told you not to but you did anyway. You know what you have to do, don't you?'

'What?' came the mumbled question.

'Tell her the truth, say you're sorry and take the punishment she gives you,' Aramis said gently but sternly.

'But-'

'Even king's must obey their mothers,' Aramis added. 'Especially when they are six years old.' Louis nodded into Aramis' chest again making the former musketeer smile.

'How does you knee feel?' Aramis asked.

'Hurts a bit,' Louis answered.

'Do you know what the best thing for knee grazes is?' The little boy shook his head. 'Running around,' Aramis smiled and was glad to see the smile returned. 'Come on. It's a lovely day and I've spent most of it hunched over my desk.'

'You will play with me?' the boy looked up hopefully.

'If you want,' Aramis smiled and Louis smiled widely for the first time since Aramis had entered the room.

Aramis opened the door to find the gaggle of people waiting outside and felt Louis take his hand in reassurance. Aramis' heart nearly burst there and then.

'Excuse us please,' Aramis said as he gripped Louis' hand. 'Don't you all have work to do?' he raised an eyebrow that Athos would have been proud of as Louis failed to stifle a giggle.

'Come now, Sire. It is time to rest,' Lady Flora said insistently. Louis looked up at Aramis with imploring eyes.

'We're going outside,' Aramis said not backing down.

'But he is injured!' Lady Flora looked shocked that Aramis would take the boy outside.

'It's a graze,' Aramis sighed. 'Nothing really.' He bent down so he was closer to his son. 'Why don't you go outside and I'll be out in a minute,' he smiled. Louis nodded and ran, slightly slower than usual, towards the gardens.

'First Minister, I will have no choice but to tell Her Majesty that you are putting the King at risk,' Lady Flora said haughtily with her hands on her hips.

'Tell her,' Aramis smiled and walked towards the gardens. He could rip a tear off Lady Flora if he wanted to but he also didn't want to cause too much aggravation. Lady Flora's husband was General Robert and she had been moved to Paris for her own safety. She meant well but she fussed far too much for Aramis' liking.

Aramis walked into the gardens and immediately saw Lady Jacqueline laughing while she ran after the King. Louis was distracted by Aramis so Jacqueline caught her prey who started giggling.

'Will you play catch with me Aramis?' Louis asked as he ran over to the ball lying in the grass. 'Please?' he added as he remembered his manners.

'Of course,' Aramis nodded. Jacqueline moved to leave them when Aramis took her arm. 'I have a favour to ask,' he said quietly.

'Go on,' she gave him a warm smile.

'Could you make sure Her Majesty gets your view of what happened please?' Aramis asked but Jacqueline looked confused. 'I would hate for her to only receive Lady Flora's view,' he added as realisation washed over Jacqueline's face.

'I will,' she smiled as she moved towards the palace.

'Right,' Aramis said as he moved opposite Louis. 'Throw it underarm,' he said and demonstrated for Louis, 'I don't want to be hit hard.'

Louis' coordination was not yet reliable. Some throws and catches were good but equally many were wayward. It turned into quite a good workout for Aramis but the smile hardly left his face.

* * *

Anne woke from her nap feeling refreshed and unaware of what had taken place in those few hours. She stood and straightened out her dress but her hair was a complete mess and she knew she needed help. To her surprise Lady Flora was waiting outside but she wasn't surprised to find the woman looking put-out. That was standard for Lady Flora.

'Lady Flora,' Anne called. 'Would you help me with my hair please?'

'Of course, Your Majesty,' Lady Flora curtseyed and moved into the room.

Lady Flora got to work once Anne was seated but Anne could tell that something was on her mind.

'Is something wrong?' Anne asked light-heartedly.

'It's the First Minister,' Lady Flora growled making Anne wonder what Aramis could have done.

'What happened?' Anne asked as she was hoping that Lady Flora was overreacting, as usual. Lady Flora stayed silent as she concentrated on Anne's hair but once she was done she spoke.

'I'm afraid the King had a fall earlier today,' Lady Flora said seriously. 'He fell on the steps by the kitchens.' Anne shook her head. She told him not to play there but what this have to do with Aramis?

'Is he hurt?' Anne kept her voice steady.

'He hurt his knee and refused to let anyone near him except the First Minister,' Lady Flora growled her displeasure again. 'He should have rested but the First Minister insisted on taking him outside!'

'I think it would be best for me to see my son,' Anne said carefully. She didn't want to annoy Lady Flora but she didn't want to accuse Aramis of something he hadn't done either.

They met Lady Jacqueline in the corridor. 'Where is my son?' Anne asked with a smile.

'He's playing catch with the First Minister and seems to be fine after his fall. It was only a small graze,' Jacqueline smiled while Flora made a derisive noise which Anne chose to ignore.

They walked towards the gardens Anne was greeted with a sight she had always hoped to see. Her son laughing, smiling and playing with his father. She watched as Aramis caught the ball Louis threw but her son fumbled when Aramis threw it back. Both of them laughing and smiling.

Louis suddenly noticed his mother and his smile vanished as he stared at his shoes guiltily. Aramis looked around and smiled to Anne as she approached.

'Your Majesty,' he said and bowed but Anne's eyes were on her son who was still staring at his shoes.

'Do you have something to tell me?' Anne asked quietly but sternly.

'I was playing on the steps by the kitchens and I fell,' Louis said as his laces seemed to be very interesting. 'I'm sorry Mama,' he said as tears formed in his eyes.

Anne knelt in front of her son. 'That was a naughty thing to do Louis,' she said. 'I told you not to play there.'

'I know,' he sniffed.

She could see the slight tear and smear of blood on his breeches. 'Your poor knee. Does it hurt?'

'Not so much now,' he said mumbled. 'Aramis fixed it.'

'Well, at least you're not seriously hurt,' Anne stood. 'But you defied me so there will be no bedtime stories for the rest of the week. From either of us.'

Louis looked up to Aramis who nodded. 'Yes, Mama,' he said quietly.

'Come here and give me hug,' she said as the little boy dashed to his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm sorry Mama,' he said again.

'I know,' she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'Did you have fun playing catch?' she asked lightly.

'Yes,' the Louis said enthusiastically. 'I'm not as good as Aramis.'

'He's had more practise,' Anne smiled at Louis first then turned her gaze to Aramis.

'Yes,' Aramis returned the smile. 'And with more practise you'll get better too,' he added to Louis who grinned back.

'Inside,' Anne said as Louis sulked. 'I'm sure we have feast awaiting us for our evening meal,' she added making Louis smile as he raced off towards the palace with Lady Jacqueline and Lady Flora in tow.

Anne moved towards Aramis but not too close.

'Come to tell me off?' he asked with amusement.

'Lady Flora thinks I should,' Anne replied.

'What do you think?' Aramis asked with a hint of charm that Anne knew meant that he expected her not to chastise him.

'I think Flora overreacts and is rather annoyed that Louis let you see to him rather than her,' Anne said sounding amused.

'He grazed his knee. That was all. It could have been worse but grazed knees are always better when you run around,' Aramis answered not lifting his gaze from Anne the whole time.

'You know from experience?' Anne shot back with a small quirk of her lips. Aramis loved how confident Anne had become in teasing him now.

'Obviously,' Aramis answered dryly before both of them laughed heartily at their antics.

They wandered back into the palace in time to see the range of food available to them for their meal. Louis was already sat in his seat.

'Mama, Aramis. Food!' he called happily as they both took their seats. Aramis looked at the wealth of food before them and realised that this could have fed the whole garrison. Even with Porthos' appetite!

They said grace and started to eat looking much like a normal family.

* * *

Aramis returned to his office after eating as he knew he had to get some of his stacked paperwork done. He kept going for a few hours before deciding to go to bed. He stretched lazily as he made his way to his chambers. Duval was there placing Aramis' nightshirt to warm by the fire when Aramis entered.

'Thanks Duval,' he said before he noticed that there was another person in the room. Anne was sat at his table. Her blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders and she smiled warmly. Duval noticed the exchange and he wasn't stupid. He had suspected that there was something between the Queen and Aramis for a while.

'Will you require anything else tonight, sir?' Duval asked feeling slightly awkward.

'No, thank you,' Aramis replied with no embarrassment. 'I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, sir,' he bowed. 'Your Majesty,' he bowed again and left shutting the door quietly behind him.

'Please tell me you didn't scare him away?' Aramis teased as he sat down on his bed.

'We had a good talk,' Anne replied cryptically as she moved towards him.

'Should I be worried?' he asked with a smirk.

'Maybe?' Anne sat next to him and placed a hand in his hair. 'He knows all your secrets.'

'Why else do you think I picked him?' Aramis touched the front of her dress as he leaned towards her. 'The last thing I needed was a judgemental servant who would stab me in the back as soon as possible.' He leant forward and kissed her longingly.

'He seems reliable,' she said quietly as she started to undo his jacket buttons. 'He's far from stupid.' Once she had finished Aramis stood and moved towards the door. He opened it a fraction to check that the guards had stayed away like he preferred and then locked it.

'Are you imagining we need the door locked?' Anne teased.

'Should I not?' Aramis shot back with his hand on the key. Anne's smile said it all.

'It was so good to see you playing with Louis,' Anne said with an honest smile. 'He really likes you.'

'It was fun spending time with him,' Aramis admitted as he crossed the room.

He pulled her to her feet so he could kiss her again. 'I couldn't be happier,' he said honestly before their lips joined again.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and all reviews are welcome. :)  
**

 **The references to Porthos are in more detail in Fight for the Respect You Deserve.**


End file.
